pokemon_ocs_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred the Gengar
This page was created by CacturneGaming. Do not edit unless you have permission. Backstory Gengar's shouldn’t be afraid. Strangely, I’m different. I don’t know why. I’m afraid of Giratina. He’s way too scary. I thought I could battle him and win. But I lost. I was sent home crying. I couldn’t do anything. I was kicked off my team of Gengars for being a wimp. I started living on my own in abandoned Megamarts across Alola, and later found that it wasn't the place for me. So I floated back to Kanto. That's when I remembered my parents and how they died. "Fred!" my mother shrieked. I was on the ground, surrounded by flame. My mom was trying to save me but she couldn't. The fire was too bad. "We need to get out of here, Melissa, we don't have time." my father told my mom. I cried as they ran away, but they were only to be crushed by falling debris. I hated seeing my parents die. I got up and ran over to them, seeing their lifeless bodies. I cried harder and ran away from the Megamart. ''What a GREAT way to be born, ''I thought, tears streaming down my face. I flinched at the flashback, not wanting to remember it. I couldn't live like this anymore. I began wondering why the other Gengar's bullied me. They knew my past was tragic. They were so kind when I first came into their clan. They HAD to go and mess it up. I wanted revenge. But I couldn't get revenge, revenge isn't always the answer to everything. So I let it go. I had no friends. No one to hear me. I decided to rest in a nearby forest. As I sat aside from a tree, I remembered my father. He was so kind and compassionate. Then a flashback hit me of my father. "Fred, now, be careful! A river is a dangerous place." He had told me. I played in the river. The river was my safe place. There, I was happy. I didn't have to worry about tomorrow because I knew it was here already. My dad decided to join me. My mother watched us play for hours. My mother never really liked the water. I had tried convincing her to join us, but she never budged. I never really minded though. Once it was time to go back to the Megamart, I was upset. I had loved the river. I had also loved my dad. So I went back to the Megamart. There, we scared off some trainers. I woke up bright and early the next morning. I decided it would be best if I continued going on. I floated across the land for hours until I reached Lavender Town. The music was depressing, the trainers seemed to rot as they walked. It was quite a scary place. Just the right place for a Pokemon like me. Here I am. I'm a Gengar. I'm in Lavender Town. This is my home. I haunt this place. The bullies... I now have an urge to want to kill them all... they hurt me. They left me behind. THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!!! Now I'm waiting for the trainers and me to all rot away and decay. Why am I here...? Why do I even exist...? What am I even doing anymore? What's the point of all of this? But most importantly... Why am I not dead with how much I've been through? Quote ''"Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend..." ''-Fred, singing "The Darkness" by Hardstyle Theme Song The Darkness by Hardstyle OR September by The Living Tombstone "The Darkness" by Hardstyle was chosen because Fred is typically seen to be a sad Pokemon. "September" by The Living Tombstone because his birthday is in September and he feels no remorse for wanting to kill the Gengar clan that left him behind. Category:OC Category:Original character Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Gengar